Loba
by viicoviic
Summary: SongFic SasuHina. ¿La luna llena desata pasiones? "Me sorprende verte sin tu novio...";"Que pena...";"Eres una loba". LEMON


_**~ Loba.**__ (SongFic SasuHina)  
__**Canción:**__ Loba - Shakira  
__**Genero:**__ General/Romance  
__**Categoría:**__ M_

* * *

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ Loba ~**__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
- **__Luna llena__** –**_

* * *

"_Un encuentro de pasión no es más que eso, solo pasión;  
Más un reencuentro por amor es volver a la acción.  
Una forma de atracción expulsada del corazón…  
Como algo instintivo que te nace sin control_."

* * *

Odiaba toda aquella rutina. Al principio todo era pasión y diversión. Salían juntos a bares y bailaban hasta que el sol salía, para después, acabar la fiesta en su apartamento. En el apartamento de ambos.  
A partir del momento en el que comenzaron a vivir juntos, todo fue de color rosa. Su padre la había felicitado por encontrar un hombre con el que compartir su vida y que a la vez fuese uno de los abogados más famosos del país.  
_Inozuka Kiba, su amigo de la infancia y después novio… pero algo había ido mal._

**Sigilosa al pasar…  
Sigilosa al pasar…  
Esa loba es especial.  
Mírala, caminar caminar.**

_¿Era normal que todas las noches llegara cansado a casa? ¿Qué le doliese la cabeza o la espalda?_  
Sacudió su cabeza mientras acababa de ponerse los tacones de aguja que esa misma mañana se había comprado_. Y lo irónico es que todo lo que hacia era por él._

_Esa misma mañana había ido a comprar lencería a una de las tiendas más caras y luego unos tacones. Lo había esperado vestida con ese pequeño conjunto de seda negra que más que tapar su cuerpo, provocaba con la vista. Y lo que había conseguido había sido un beso en la mejilla y un "Buenas noches nena"._

**¿Quién no ha querido a una diosa licántropa,  
en el ardor de una noche romántica?  
Mis aullidos son el llamado.  
Yo quiero un lobo domesticado.**

_Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaría mal, muy mal… pero ya no aguantaba más aquello. Necesitaba algo que Kiba no le daba, echaba de menos la pasión desenfrenada y la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo.  
No había soportado más. Le había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y se lo había dejado todo claro. Habían acabado discutiendo a gritos y echándose en cara todos los problemas que habían tenido. Hiashi, el buffet de abogados, la compañía Hyuga y alguna que otra aventura por parte del Inozuka._

Ni siquiera cogió su bolso, guardó un par de billetes en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y comprobó que el castaño seguía durmiendo, roncando profundamente y murmurando un par de cosas en sueños.  
Abrió la puerta del apartamento y caminó sigilosa hasta llegar al ascensor. Bajar los doce pisos por las escaleras seria una locura para aquellos tacones.

El portero siquiera se dio cuenta de su salida. Dormía con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos y fingiendo mirar las pantallas de televisión por donde se veían las imágenes de las cámaras instaladas en los pasillos y el ascensor.  
Salió a la calle y suspiró cuando el aire tibio golpeó su rostro, desordenando sus cabellos.  
Levantó una mano, llamando a uno de los tantos taxis que pasaban por ahí a las altas horas de la noche.

**Por fin he encontrado un remedio infalible que borre del todo la culpa.  
No pienso quedarme a tu lado mirando la tele y oyendo disculpas.  
La vida me ha dado un hambre voraz y tú apenas me das caramelos,  
me voy con mis piernas y mi juventud por ahí aunque te maten los celos**

No era la primera noche que recurría al mismo bar, bebiendo una copa y olvidándose de todo lo que le rondaba la cabeza.  
_Pero esta vez era diferente. Ya no iba como una mujer comprometida. Esta vez celebraba su reciente soltería. Hacia apenas unos minutos que había roto con Kiba y pensaba celebrar su recién adquirida libertad._

Agradeció la alta temperatura del local, ya que ni siquiera había cogido una chaqueta al salir. Se miró en uno de los reflejos de los tantos cristales que había en las paredes.  
Una camisa negra anudada al cuello y con la espalda al aire y unos canalones muy ajustados del mismo color. _El conjunto se lo había regalado su compañera de trabajo Ino y no había dudado en ponérselo aquella noche.  
_La tela era como de plástico, pero en realidad era elástica, ajustándose por completo a su figura.

**Una loba en el armario  
Tiene ganas de salir  
Deja que se coma el barrio  
Antes de irte a dormir**

Levantó la mano, llamando la atención del camarero y pidiendo una copa. El chico se la sirvió y le guiñó el ojo, en un descarado intento de coqueteo.  
Ella le sonrió de una forma amable pero dándole a entender que no le interesaba. Dio un gran trago a su cubata y buscó una mesa en algún rincón. Se sentó cerca de la ventana, ojeando a la gente que entraba y salía del bar y la que había por la calle.

Notó una mano en su hombro y se giró, encontrándose con unos ojos azul cielo y unos cabellos rubios. Sonrió al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, su compañero de trabajo y prometido de su mejor amiga.

-Me sorprende verte sin tu novio. – El Uzumaki se sentó frente a ella, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.  
-Kiba y yo aclaramos nuestras diferencias. – Se expresó. Después de todo, tanto él como Ino estaban al tanto de todo lo que ocurría entre ellos dos.  
-¿Y?  
-Se acabó.

Llevó su copa a sus labios y dio otro sorbo. Agradeció que el ojiazul no le diera palabras de compasión o de ánimo. No las necesitaba. Se sentía libre, mejor de lo que había estado en años y eso él lo sabia.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?  
-Salí con unos amigos. – Sacudió la cabeza. – Me encontré con Sai y los demás y decidimos salir un rato para ponernos al día.

Conocía a aquellos chicos. Eran los compañeros de facultad de Naruto. Los había conocido cuando ella y Kiba habían coincidido con ellos en un bar. _Recordaba a Sai, Gaara y uno con cara de vago… un tal Shikamaru. Aunque dudaba haber acertado con los nombres.  
_El rubio se levantó y le cogió la mano, tirando de ella para llevársela de aquella solitaria mesa. La arrastró hasta dentro de la pista y la empujó hacia una de las mesas que había junto a la barra.

**Tengo tacones de aguja magnética  
Para dejar a la manada frenética  
La luna llena como una fruta  
No da consejos ni los escucha**

-¡Dattebayo! ¡Miren a quien encontré!

Naruto le dio un pequeño empujón, sentándola en una de las sillas libres frente a cinco hombres mayores que ella. Se sintió incomoda de repente y observada.  
Sai le dedico una amplia sonrisa y la saludó.

-Cuanto tiempo… - Comentó. - ¿Y Kiba?  
-… Kiba y yo ya no salimos.

Para la ojiblanca, no pasó inadvertida la expresión alegre del moreno. Que sin ningún disimulo, amplió su sonrisa y trató de sentarse más cerca de ella.

-A Gaara y a Shikamaru ya los conoces. – El rubio se interpuso entre ella y Sai, obligándola a enfocar su atención en los otros hombres e ignorar a su amigo. – Ellos son Kankuro y Sasuke.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda el ver aquellos ojos negros. Oscuros y penetrantes que la atrapaban sin que pudiese apartar la mirada. Se sentía absorbida por ellos, como si toda voluntad se hubiese perdido y él la controlara.  
Notó sus piernas temblar y agradeció mentalmente el estar sentada.

La noche pasó rápido. Entre risas y copas fue conociendo a los amigos de Naruto. Descubrió que Kankuro y Gaara eran hermanos y que ambos eran artistas. Trabajaban con Sai y hacían esculturas, pinturas o incluso grabados.  
Por otra parte, Shikamaru era el dueño de una de las mayores empresas de transporte y hacia muchos negocios con los tres artistas.  
Sobre Sasuke no había oído nada, aunque tampoco le había preguntado. Había estado evitando su mirada durante toda la noche, a pesar de notar como él pelinegro le clavaba la mirada y le hacia un pequeño escáner de arriba abajo.

Se levantó de su silla y fue a por otra copa, ignorando los comentarios que aquellos chicos le hacían sobre pedírsela a un camarero e ir ellos a traérsela.  
Le apetecía estirar las piernas y aprovecharía para ir al baño y refrescarse un poco.  
Cruzó la pista de baile, entreteniéndose en mover sus caderas al compás de la música mientras caminaba. Notó unas manos en su cintura y se giró rápidamente, como si el roce le hubiese provocado una especie de calambre.

Sus ojos negros volvieron a atraparla, y esta vez no solo sus ojos. Notó el firme agarre que sus manos tenían sobre su cintura y como la apretaba contra la de él.

-¿Bailas?

Una palabra tan simple como aquella que consiguió dejarla muda. _Nunca había escuchado una voz tan sensual… Kami… ese hombre era una provocación andante._  
Le dio la espalda, no queriendo sentirse la presa. Movió sus caderas y notó como el agarre en su cintura se apretaba. Sentía al chico en su espalda, rozando su torso contra ella y bailando a su compás. Levantó los brazos, llevándolos a su cabeza y apartándose el flequillo de la cara. Comenzaba a tener calor y el hecho de que Sasuke estuviese tras ella no ayudaba.

Una de las manos masculinas ascendió desde su cintura por su estomago, deslizándose entre sus pechos, sin llegar a tocarlos y alcanzando su cuello. Rozó su barbilla y acarició su quijada.

**Llevo conmigo un radar especial para localizar solteros  
Si acaso me meto en aprietos también llevo el número de los bomberos  
ni tipos muy lindos ni divos ni niños ricos yo se lo que quiero  
pasarla muy bien y portarme muy mal en los brazos de algún caballero**

No sabía como habían llegado hasta aquel punto. De un momento a otro se vio en el apartamento del Uchiha, siendo prácticamente devorada contra la pared.  
Notó sus hábiles manos en su cuello, acariciándola mientras introducía su lengua dentro de su boca.  
Hinata lo cogió de la camisa, apegándolo aun más a ella y sintiendo la asfixia al ser apretada contra aquel cuerpo y la fría pared. La tomó de las piernas y la levantó, obligándola a que las enroscara en su baja cintura. El creciente bulto de su erección se apretaba contra su intimidad y un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción salió de la boca de ambos.

Sin bajarla, la llevó hasta el dormitorio, dejándola caer sobre la cama y desabrochándose unos botones de la camisa, para sacársela de un Girón y aposesionarse sobre ella.  
Por su parte, la ojiblanca trataba de deshacerse de los pantalones del moreno mientras el desabrochaba los de ella.  
Lo escuchó reír cuando vio aquel conjunto de lencería y acercó sus labios a su cuello, buscando su oreja entre la oscuridad.

-¿Te costó mucho el conjunto? – Jadeó.  
-A-algo… - Tartamudeó entre excitada y nerviosa.  
-Hmp… Una pena.

No entendió esas palabras hasta que el azabache la desgarró de un tirón. Aquel salvajismo la impresionó y consiguió excitarla todavía más. Gritó cuando sintió los labios de Sasuke sobre su pecho. Succionando y mordiendo su piel.  
Lo abrazó por la cintura con sus piernas, acercando sus sexos y rozándolos de una forma descarada.

Lo empujó, quedando ella encima y relamiéndose los labios ante el espectáculo. Nunca había visto un hombre así. Seria un delito compararlo con Kiba o con cualquier otro hombre, porque lo justo seria compararlo con algún modelo de Armani.  
Lo besó en los labios, mordisqueándolos un poco y descendiendo por su cuello hasta su abdomen.

Lo escuchó gruñir cuando mordisqueó su pecho y dejó las marcas de sus dientes. Acarició su entrepierna, notando la dureza y las palpitaciones de impaciencia que emitía.  
Le bajó los boxers lo suficiente como para liberarla de aquella presión y se posicionó sobre ella. Las manos del ojinegro agarraron la tela de su pantaleta y la desgarró, tal y como había hecho con la otra parte del conjunto.

Lo miró a los ojos, negros y brillantes de pasión y lujuria. El pelinegro la sujetó de las caderas y la bajó de golpe, adentrándose en ella de una sola estocada. La chica gritó y arqueó su cuerpo por la brusquedad y el placer que había sentido.  
Apoyó sus manos en su amplio pecho y comenzó a moverse en círculos, jadeando y apretando los dientes, reprimiendo los pequeños gritos y suspiros que querían surgir del fondo de su garganta.

**Una loba en el armario  
Tiene ganas de salir  
Deja que se coma el barrio  
Antes de irte a dormir**

De un movimiento, el joven se levantó y la agarró de la cintura, volteándola y empujándola contra el cabezal de la cama. La peliazul gritó de dolor cuando se clavó el pequeño hierro metálico en la baja espalda. Se aferró a su cuello, abrazándolo y tratando de fundirse con él.  
Las embestidas se hicieron más salvajes, casi provocadas por instinto animal. Ya no pudo acallar sus gritos y buscó sus labios, queriendo que él mismo la acallara.

La petición silenciosa fue escuchada y Sasuke se adueñó de sus labios hinchados. Los mordió y tragó cada gemido femenino que surgía de ellos.  
La notó temblar. Se separó de ella y la miró fijamente, admirando su expresión al explotar y llegar al éxtasis. Su interior lo apretó en aquella estrecha cavidad y emitió unas pequeñas pulsaciones.

Siguió adentrándose en ella de una forma brusca, llenándola cada ves que lo hacia. Trató de levantarle una pierna y ponerla sobre sus hombros, pero se enredaron con la sabana y cayeron ambos al suelo de la cama.  
A ambos les dolió el golpe y gritaron, pero no se detuvieron. Sasuke la giró, obligándola a que le diese la espalda y levantó su cadera, adentrándose nuevamente en ella.  
La ojiblanca apoyó su frente en el piso y gritó. Nunca había sentido nada como aquello.

Una mano masculina se quedó en su cadera y la otra se aferró a uno de sus pechos, apretándolo y masajeándolo conforme la rapidez de aquella danza animal los dominaba. Volvió a sentir esa corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda y su vientre se derritió, como puro fuego liquido.  
Llegó al orgasmo nuevamente el tiempo que él se derramaba dentro de ella.  
Se salió de ella y se dejó caer en el suelo, cansado y tratando de normalizar su respiración. Hinata se irguió y se sentó sobre sus piernas, notando en aquel momento la frialdad del suelo. Buscó con los ojos su ropa y la encontró desperdigada por el suelo.  
Su ropa interior estaba a trozos por la habitación y supo que seria imposible salvarla, ni siquiera le serviría coserla o llevarla a alguna tienda para que la repararan.

Aquellos fuertes brazos volvieron a rodearla y la atrajeron hacia aquel cuerpo de infarto. Se sintió enrojecer cuando la apretó contra él y apoyó su barbilla en su cabeza. Fue como una orden para que se estuviese quieta y durmiera.

**Cuando son casi la una la loba en celo saluda a la luna  
Duda si andar por la calle o entrar en un bar a probar fortuna  
Ya está sentada en su mesa y pone la mira en su próxima presa  
Pobre del desprevenido que no se esperaba una de esas**

Había esperado lo suficiente como para cerciorarse de que se había dormido. El cansancio hacia mella en su cuerpo y sus parpados le pesaban. Miró el reloj digital que había sobre la mesita y comprobó la hora. _Dentro de dos horas tenía que presentarse en el trabajo…_

Acabó de vestirse y echó un último vistazo al ojinegro. Seguía en el suelo, se había sentido incapaz de moverlo sin despertarlo y no quería eso. Odiaría tener que dar alguna explicación de su partida o simplemente tener alguna despedida con aquel chico.  
Desde el primer momento en el que puso un pie en su apartamento supo que aquello solo seria un encuentro fugaz y único. No volvería a repetirse y seguramente, ni se verían en alguna otra ocasión.

En un acto de debilidad, cogió la manta que había a un lado de la cama y lo tapó, cubriendo su casi desnudez y despidiéndose con un pequeño beso en la frente.  
Cogió sus tacones y salió del departamento, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertarle. Llamó al ascensor y se metió dentro. Las puertas se cerraron y ella aprovechó para calzarse y arreglarse la ropa.  
Miró el espejo que había tras ella y comprobó que todo estaba en su sitio, pero se quedó boquiabierta. Su cuello y pecho estaban llenos de pequeñas marcas moradas y mordiscos.  
Reprimió un gemido de frustración al pensar en como haría para ocultarlos y se pasó la mano por los cabellos.

Salió del ascensor y corrió a la calle, buscando un taxi y mirando el cielo. La luna llena empezaba a ocultarse y el sol aprecia asomar con timidez a lo lejos.

**Sigilosa al pasar  
Sigilosa al pasar  
Esa loba es especial  
Mírala caminar, caminar**

Entró a su despacho y cerró la puerta de golpe. Había tenido que ir a casa a cambiarse y quitarse el olor a hombre y alcohol y permanecía en su cuerpo y para su sorpresa, Kiba la había estado esperando con las maletas en la puerta.  
_Empezar el día con una discusión no era la mejor forma de hacerlo…_  
La puerta volvió a abrirse y entro su padre, tratando de no estrangularse con la corbata y mirándola con enfado.

-¡Tu quieres matarme! – La acusó. - ¡Admítelo!  
-Otosan, yo…  
-¡Has roto con Kiba! – El Hyuga se llevó las manos a la cara, frustrado y dolido. - ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a un hombre de su altura?  
-¿Así que lo que te preocupa es su posición? – La peliazul se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en su escritorio, cruzando las piernas y tirando de la falda para que no se subiera.  
-¡Me preocupo por ti! – Se exaltó. – No quiero que acabes como tu hermana, yendo de cama en cama…  
-Se cuidarme sola. – Frunció el ceño. – Y si Hanabi actúa de esa forma, tal vez sea en un acto rebelde contra ti. – Le espetó. – Recuerda que quisiste casarla con aquel raro…  
-¡Era uno de los hombres más ricos de la región! – Se defendió.  
-¡Y tenia veinte años más que ella! – Le reprocho. - ¡No intentes controlarme como hacías con ella.  
-¡Soy tu padre! ¡Te ordeno que vuelvas con Inozuka!  
-¡Deja de controlarme!

La puerta del despacho se cerró y ambos Hyugas miraron al intruso. Un hombre trajeado, con la corbata perfectamente anudada a su cuello. Labios finos y piel blanca, aunque un poco más oscura que la de Hinata. Nariz perfecta y ojos oscuros. Lo reconoció al instante…

-¿Interrumpo? – Preguntó.  
-Para nada señor Uchiha. – Hiashi caminó hasta él y le extendió la mano. – Hyuga Hiashi, me avisaron de su visita pero le esperaba más temprano.  
-Se me pegaron las sabanas…

Aquello lo dijo mientras miraba fijamente a la chica. Hinata enrojeció y bajó con lentitud disimulada de su escritorio, rezando para que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y se la tragara entera.  
No puso atención a la conversación. Solo de vez en cuando captaba palabras como "inversiones" o "nosotros nos haremos cargo".

-Hinata es la encargada de esta planta. – El Hyuga invitó al ojinegro a sentarse frente a su hija. – Estoy seguro de que se podrán entender y llegaran a un acuerdo.

Salió del despacho y los dejó solos. El silencio reinó durante unos segundos en los que ella evitó por todos los medios mirarle, fingiendo que en realidad revisaba unos documentos.  
El chico carraspeó, llamando su atención y ella se paralizó, levantando su vista hasta enfocar sus ojos en los negros con algo de temor.

-Así que tu padre esta enfadado porque dejaste a tu pareja…  
-No e-es su p-problema. – Tartamudeó. – Si no he escuchado, lo que usted y su compañía necesita es inversiones. – Tomó un papel y lo ojeó hasta dar con lo que buscaba. – El tema del capital veo que no le causa inconvenientes pero hay un pequeño fallo en…  
-¿Por qué me tapaste con la manta?  
-¿Un café?

**Deja que se coma el barrio  
Antes de irte a dormir**

La chica se levantó nerviosa y caminó hasta una parte del despacho, donde una pequeña mesa estaba ocupada por una cafetera y un par de tazas. Sirvió un café y dio un pequeño sorbo, tratando de hacer tiempo para encararlo nueva mente. Las piernas comenzaban a temblarle como lo habían hecho la primera vez que lo vio y rezó para no caerse al suelo.  
Casi se desmaya cuando se giró y se vio a corralada por aquel hombre. Le quitó la taza y la dejó sobre la mesa, apegándose aun más a ella e impidiéndole cualquier huida.

-¿Por qué me tapaste con la manta? – Volvió a preguntar.  
-Y-yo… no q-quería que c-cogieses… frío. – Susurró.

Aquella inocente respuesta consiguió sacarle una sonrisa al Uchiha. Sus labios se curvaron de lado y cogió una de las manos femeninas. Las acarició en la palma y las subió a su altura, dejando un pequeño beso en la parte interna de su muñeca.

-Tengo marcas de tus uñas por toda la espalda. – Aquella declaración hizo que la chica enrojeciera y su rostro pareciese un tomate maduro. – Y marcas de dientes por el cuello y el pecho…

Le acarició el enrojecido rostro, llevando su dedo pulgar hasta los gruesos y deseables labios de la chica y acariciándolos. Entreabrió sus labios y vio como se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, hasta poder notar su calido aliento sobre su boca.

-Eres una loba…

Acarició sus labios con los contrarios de una forma lenta y los mordisqueó de una forma juguetona. La miró, sonrojada y acorralada, con la respiración acelerada y todo por él.  
No se resistió más y la atrajo, apretándola contra su cuerpo y besándola con vehemencia, de una forma animal y apasionada que ella respondió.  
_Hiashi tenia razón… llegarían a entenderse._

* * *

_**NA: **_¡Cha! Lo hice! Una tarde entera y por fin pude acabarlo! Compréndanme, me aburría, no se me ocurrían ideas para las contis y escuché esta canción en la calle, échenle la culpa a un coche que pasaba escuchándola con las ventanillas abiertas xD  
Espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado, y espero sus reviews! Realmente me suben el ánimo.  
Cuídense n.n


End file.
